In a generally known system which handles a large amount of data, a magnetic tape library apparatus (hereinafter, “tape library”, also just referred to as “library”) is utilized for the sake of such as a data protection, a disaster countermeasure, a restoration from an obstacle and a prolonged data storage.
Therefore, increasing capacity and prolongation of a storage period are required for the magnetic tape library apparatus. The magnetic tape library apparatus is also required for the improvement of utilization efficiency and the reduction in the operational management cost.
As a related art which exists before the present patent application, Patent Literature 1 discloses a technology concerning to an optical disc changer.
More specifically, a magazine of the optical disc changer disclosed in the Patent Literature 1 has an IC (Integrated Circuit: referred to as “IC” hereafter) memory.
When the magazine is charged in a body of the optical disc changer, the optical disc changer memorizes a variety of information related to the magazine (such as the identification number of the magazine, the usage date, the insertion times and the array order of a built-in storage disk cartridge) in the IC memory.
Patent Literature 2 discloses a technology concerning to a medium control unit. More specifically, the medium control unit disclosed in the Patent Literature 2 detects whether the medium kept in the slot exists by a sensor.
When it is judged that the medium kept in the slot has been replaced based on the state of the sensor held in advance and the detection result detected by the sensor, the apparatus updates the medium storage information which specifies the medium.
In other words, when an action takes place enabling the storage and retrieval of the medium, the apparatus disclosed in the Patent Literature 2 updates the medium storage information. On the other hand, when there are no action capable of the storage and retrieval of the medium, the apparatus does not update the medium storage information.
Patent Literature 3 discloses a technology concerning to an image forming device. More specifically, the apparatus disclosed in the Patent Literature 3 reduces a power consumption much more in the standby mode by keeping the standby mode (in other words, the power consumption is reduced in the standby state in which it is not used) or by reducing the power consumption when displaying that it is the standby mode.
Patent Literature 4 discloses a library apparatus, a position detection method of a storage medium and a technology concerning to a magazine.
In a position management of the storage medium which has stored a plurality of storage medium in an insertion and removal direction of the storage medium, more specifically, the library apparatus disclosed in the Patent Literature 4 detects the presence of the storage medium stored in the back side without moving the storage medium in a near side.